A vehicle generally includes a transmission having a plurality of torque-transmitting devices. Transmission fluid may be employed to engage and hold the torque-transmitting devices. Transmission fluid may also be used in cooling circuits for the transmission and other components of the vehicle. The vehicle typically includes a transmission fluid temperature sensor to measure the temperature of the transmission fluid. The temperature of the transmission fluid may be employed to select an appropriate pump speed for the transmission fluid pumps and other functions.